memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Ford
|birthplace = Sandwich, New Hampshire, USA |awards = |roles = Pre-Production Stunt Performer |}} Alice Ford is a stuntwoman and actress who performed stunt fights and bow staff work for Michael Gunther and his company 5150 Action Team as a Pre-Production Stunt Performer on in in Vancouver, Canada at the filming location Squamish Boulders. Ford was also in Dubai from end- until production wrapped on . http://instagram.com/p/86ZXP_ONth/ Since 2013, Ford has been engaged to fellow Trek stunt performer Andrew Emilio DeCesare. Stunts and acting Ford has been a member since 2009 and was featured in the crime film Just Another Noir (2011), the horror film Shriek of the Sasquatch! (2011), the crime thriller The Courier (2012, with Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Miguel Ferrer, Mark Margolis, Hunter Baxley, and Eddie Matthews), the comedy So Undercover (2012, with Autumn Reeser), the television series Project Z: History of the Zombie Apocalypse (2012), and the comedy The Starving Games (2013, with Diedrich Bader and Hunter Baxley). As a stunt performer she doubled Ayla Kell on Make It or Break It (2012, coordinated by Gregory J. Barnett), Indiana Evans in the television adventure Blue Lagoon: The Awakening (2012, working with Michael Muñoz and Shawn Crowder for coordinators Gregory J. Barnett and Branscombe Richmond), Sarah Ritter on the television drama Reckless (2013), Isla Fisher on the crime thriller Now You See Me (2013, with Joe Chrest, Anthony Molinari, Hunter Baxley, Kortney Manns, and Victor Paguia), and Tracy Spiridakos in the television series Revolution (2013, produced by J.J. Abrams and Bryan Burk, starring Billy Burke and Leslie Hope, with stunts by Garrik Palumbo, Jacob Chambers, Shawn Crowder, and Hugh Aodh O'Brien, and coordinated by Jeff Wolfe). Further stunt work includes the science fiction film Ender's Game (2013, working with J.J. Perry, Cliff McLaughlin, Norman Kent, and Mark Ginther), the horror film Devil's Due (2014, with Sam Anderson, Donna DuPlantier, and Michael Papajohn), the horror thriller 13 Sins (2014, with Ron Perlman, George Coe, and Hunter Baxley), the action film The Purge: Anarchy (2014, with Castulo Guerra, Roger Schueller, Alina Andrei, DA Allen, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Teebone Mitchell, Thomas DuPont, Antal Kalik, Theo Kypri, Paul Lacovara, Brandon Molale, Rex Reddick, and Tim Sitarz), the horror film Ouija (2014, stunt coordinated by Ben Bray and Mike Gunther), the thriller Return to Sender (2015), the comedy Entourage (2015, with Alan Dale, George Takei, Alice Eve, Mike Mukatis, Tim Connolly, and coordinated by Mike Gunther), the short film Fast & Furious: Supercharged (2015, with Dwayne Johnson), and the action comedy Hollywood Adventures (2015, with Josh Drennen, Thomas DuPont, Tara Macken, Lorin McCraley, Bridgett Riley, and Marcus Young). Ford worked as stunt double for on the science fiction sequel Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) and doubled Haley Bennett in the horror thriller Kristy (2014), Cody Horn in the horror thriller Demonic (2015), and Sarah Dumont in the horror comedy Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse (2015, with Hiram A. Murray, Theo Kypri, and Bridgett Riley). More recent stunt acting work includes the western The Deadliest Gun (2016) and the romance My Heart Dies with You: Hearts at War (2017). Activist and host Ford has been an athlete and started to compete in gymnastics and track and diving in college. She attended the University of Vermont and moved to the University of Atlanta after two years where she competed on the Wildcats diving team. During this time she also worked for Vitaminwater and as a model. In 2007 she graduated with a Master in Environmental Management from the University of Maryland. In 2013, Ford and DeCesare traveled the world and produced their documentary series World Heritage Adventures followed by their documentary series National Park Adventures in 2015. Sine 2014, the couple has also been working on the comedy documentary series Green & Fabulous. http://www.alicesadventuresonearth.com External links * AlicesAdventuresOnEarth.com - official blog * * * Alice Ford at Instagram.com * * Alice Ford at LinkedIn.com * Alice Ford at Xctionbiz.com Category:Stunt performers